


Willow

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, Gen, Mention of Minor Character Death, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing she could turn back time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for the 30 Day RP Challenge. 
> 
> Day 7: Is there an event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why?
> 
> Well, for Kell there would be lots so instead I changed it a little to changing a decision.

Kellina Trevelyan, until fairly recently, had never been what you would call a leader. She stayed in the background, kept quiet, hoped no one noticed her. She'd had a friend, Willow, that would do all of that for her. Willow was vivacious and happy, always speaking her mind and getting things done.

And when the Ostwick Circle fell and the mages walked out of the gates for the first time in their lives, Willow was the first out the door. But not Kell.

“Kell, come on! We're heading for Redcliffe in Fereldan! Queen Anora has declared the village a safe haven for all mages! We can live like real people!”

But Kell had balked, scared. And when the First Enchanter had asked her to stay and help him draft a treaty to be presented at the upcoming Conclave she had agreed and stayed at Ostwick.

She wishes now that maybe she had gone with Willow and the others as she looks over Sister Leliana's report. Maybe if she had gone she could have helped. Willow was a healer after all, not an offensive mage. She'd have been a sitting duck when the rogue Templars found them not a mile from the village gates and cut them all down to a man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For pics and eventually other Kell and Bull stories, try out my Tumblr (http://tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com)


End file.
